Finding Hope
by Jaxonii
Summary: AU. Deanna goes home soon after the Federation takes back Betazed from the Dominion.


**Remember**

 **Disclaimer:** They're not mine.. No infringement is intended, and no money gained.

 **A/N:** This is an old piece that I've cleaned up and decided to post. Some of you may recognize it, and to some, it may be new. :)

 **Summary:** AU. Takes place soon after the Federation takes back Betazed from the Dominion, but not as depicted in the book, 'The Battle of Betazed.'

* * *

Deanna gazed out the view port, her arms crossed as she searched the stars for comfort. Not so long ago, her mother had contacted her, easing her mind with the knowledge that Lwaxana and her brother Barin were well. It was a comfort, but she still wished to see for herself the damage done to her home.

It was apparent times had been hard under Dominion rule. It would be a slow process, but things would get better, become more stable, now the Federation was back in control. Sighing, she noted the transport was nearing Betazed, but not fast enough to stop the worry from gnawing at her heart and soul.

In the distance, Deanna could make out the small green and blue sphere that was her home. It didn't look so bad from space. A spark of hope ignited and began warming the cold and frightening feelings of what could be.

As the shuttle closed in and entered the atmosphere, the scars of battle came into focus, marring the land. It saddened her, knowing the peacefulness of her people, and how horrible it had to have been to be forced to use weapons in order to defend themselves from another heartless enemy.

The flight tilted and turned toward the Capital City. Home. It was small comfort to recognize the few houses still standing. However, the heart of the city was in ruins, among them, laid the museum. Though to an outsider, it would appear to be just another pile of rubble.

With a swell of happiness, she welcomed the sight of the Troi Mansion, still tall and regal, and seemingly untouched, where several nearby houses and almost all of the surrounding vegetation was destroyed. Her eyes fell to a spot now-unfamiliar with its new craters of blackened earth surrounded by flattened and still-smoldering plants. She could barely hold back the tears as she recognized one of the broken trees, knowing she'd never enjoy another quiet lunch under its shade.

It seemed only seconds later that the shuttle landed and she bolted off into the Embassy to request a personal shuttle. If she hadn't already heard from her mother, her priorities would obviously have been to go to the mansion, but something deep inside her soul demanded to see a place she and Will had made their own so many years ago.

\- It was the only reminder left of their time together.

Thankfully, there was a shuttle available, so she quickly boarded it and took off into the direction of the Jalara Jungle. In moments, she was near the jungle, and a tidal wave of sadness nearly overwhelmed her.

Deanna slowed the small ship and found a place to land so she could get out and take in the surroundings. The hatch hissed open, filling her senses with the up-close sight of broken trees and the acrid smell of scorched soil and vegetation. Falling to her needs, she breathed in and took a moment of silence to embrace and forever remember the price to rescue her home world.

It took time, but when she found her center, she got back to her feet and gingerly stepped through the foliage, trying not to make the destruction any worse with her exploration. After almost an hour of hiking through the jungle, she was pleased to find some areas were left untouched. There was still an occasional fallen or blackened tree, but nothing like the other parts of the tropical forest.

Not far away, the slight sound of running water caught Deanna's attention. She followed the sound, her heart once more filled with hope as it increased in volume the deeper she ventured. The foliage thickened as the rushing water got louder, and her pace was slowed as she had to push the leaves and plants to the side as she pushed forward.

Finally, she came upon an opening so brilliant, it brought tears to her eyes. The bright Betazoid sun peeked through the overlying branches, glittering in the moving water before her and gracing the falls above with the slightest of rainbows. The misty air was warm to her skin, and she was reminded again of a time so long ago.

Deanna crossed her arms, holding them to her sides as the tears coursed down her cheeks, mingling with the water droplets clinging to her. What lay ahead was incredibly beautiful and serene in the face of the destruction not so far away.

She pulled in a deep breath, reveling in the fact that the Janaran Falls was the only place she and Will spent time at during his tenure on Betazed that hadn't been marred by the Dominion. She knew in her heart the museum and park would be rebuilt and restored, but the process could take months, possibly years.

To see this one place virtually untouched was a clear sign in her heart and soul that in the worst of times, hope would always find a way.


End file.
